Kantira
Known to her faithful as the Soothsayer, Kantira is a goddess of Mercy who teaches kindness and compassion to all. She offers second chances and guidance to redemption for those who seek it, but often even those who do not. Known also as Emjir's bride, the Goddess is regarded as a minor deity and is believed to reside in her husband's realm. History According to the teachings of followers of Emjir, Kantira came to be in the early days of civilisation at the end of a first large war amongst mortals, name of this war or the land in which it took place long forgotten. She is said to have manifested when a warrior found it in him not to use his final moments to slay a wounded opponent, showing him mercy, letting him walk away from the battle and return to his family. This event is not only described as Kantira's birth, but also her and Emjir's first meeting. When the Reaper came to claim the battlefield, his crows collecting the souls, he saw her from afar and for the first time met with acceptance from the dying rather than fear and anger. The events which lead to Kantira and Emjir's union are subject to numerous legends, ranging from dark stories about kidnapping of the merciful goddess, to tales of deep love and mutual understanding, to somewhat comical interpretations involving the goddess Vivna and her schemes to get the two to confess their feelings for each other. Some more hidden texts of Emjir, mostly kept by bloodhunter orders, mention an event of Kantira's death at the hands of a Rosesean noble family located in Bedun. This resulted in the usually detached and calm Emjir to unleash his anger on the land- banishing the family from eternal rest and turning what used to be lush and fertile land to a wasteland. Kantira was renewed, however her wound is said to have never healed. Depiction Kantira is heavily associated with the colour white. Texts that describe her first appearance use this description "She was clad in moonlight and her alabaster skin had a glow to it that made her ethereal... Her silver eyes surveyed her birthplace and her long ivory hair billowed around her." When depicted, she takes a welcoming pose, sometimes accompanied by white crows. Her face and race, as with most deities, is dependent on the author's own interpretation, but often is left ambiguous. At times she may be wielding a stiletto, especially if she is depicted in the context of accompanying her husband. She is always depicted with a bleeding wound on her chest, either to represent her unwavering willingness to deliver mercy despite the actions of mortals, or in connection to the legend about her death. Worship of Kantira As a minor deity, Kantira does not have temples that are dedicated purely to her. Villages or settlements that face hard times may put together a shrine to her. However, most of the time, worship of Kantira is done within the temple of Emjir, where she has a dedicated altar or shrine. There is no organised order, clergy or following of Kantira. However she is regarded as a guide to Paladins who take the Oath of Redemption- either alongside a major deity or individually.